Why: A Itachi one shot
by assassinkarena
Summary: Namine has never trusted anyone, but then why is Itachi the first to change her heart?


Why?

An Itachi one-shot

By assassinkarena

_Once again...she had to do this..._

_Once again...she had to kill..._

She pierced through bare flesh, tearing, ripping, slashing through it. Fresh bittersweet blood excited her. Why? Why did this always happen? Nothing excited her as much as this. But... it all changed..._that day_...

_She looked down at the inferior village she once called home...Eyes of jade that were locked onto the forsaken village. Nothing could stop her. Nothing could be done. Why? She may have been top of her class...she may have been the heart-throb of her village. But that did nothing...it meant nothing...then again... She __**herself**__ meant nothing..._

_Always feared..._

_Always lonely..._

_So silent..._

_Voice dripping with venom..._

_Casting a spell on all men with just a look of her gaze..._

_Always called..._

_Enchantress..._

_Why? Out of all men... Only __**he **__could capture her heart. _

_'Love... such a pitiful emotion...'_

_That's what she always thought... _

_'It makes you weak... it clouds the mind of nothingness... it just gets in the way...'_

_But she fell for it..._

_Uchiha..._

_Itachi..._

_Why him? Those cryptic eyes that captured her heart, voice so rich that made her at his mercy, was it because of his good looks? No...That couldn't be it...It wasn't because of his excellent shinobi skills..._

_It's because..._

_He truly..._

_With mind and soul..._

_Loved her..._

_She took her sword and pierced it through them... Every single one... All down to one last child..._

_But the last child... stood there... looking at her... with not hatred, revenge... But..._

_Compassion..._

_How could she care? She didn't. Of course she didn't... She raised her sword, ready to penetrate yet another body with the smooth metal..._

_But he held her hand..._

_She looked at him, rage in her eyes. Why did she always do this? Whenever she got angry. She would always... kill... _

_The four letter word with such agony in it... _

_The word that meant no meaning to her except... pleasure..._

_He looked at her... just like the child did..._

_Compassion..._

_She dropped her sword while the child ran... _

_She fell to her knees as the young male held her in his arms..._

_And she cried on his shoulder while he soothed her soul with his voice..._

"Why?" She asked herself everyday. That same question that haunted her dreams and kept lingering on in her mind...

"Why? Why _him_?" She asked herself once again.

Mist encircling around her as she was once again to assassinate someone.

_That_ someone... that _she _loved...

_"A new target has been spotted..." A man said from behind a counter. "I fear that he will over throw me... and__** you**__ must be the one to eliminate him..." _

_"Why me? Out of all the other people..." She said expressionlessly. Even though deep inside it was tearing her apart. _

_"Because... he __**feels**__ something for__** you**__. Not anyone else in this organization." The man said. _

_"Well... why can't you do it?" She asked. _

_"Because... I want you to do it..." He said with an evil grin on his face._

_"Hai... Leader..." She said as she walked out of the room. _

_"But... you have no idea that I __**want**__ the pleasure of __**you**__ doing it yourself... I know that it __**will**__ destroy you..." He said quietly to himself. _

"Uchiha...Itachi..." She said quietly.

He looked at her. Those eyes...just captured her once again. But she couldn't fall for him again...Not again...

"I...I have to..." She said quietly.

"No you don't...don't listen to that man...he's just a pitiful coward who can't go off and kill himself..." The Uchiha said.

"..." Not a word came out of the young girl of 16. He of 17.

"Just... stay with me..." He said quietly as he came up to the girl.

But she gripped her sword in hand. But that didn't matter... He came closer to her... Not caring the world of what would happen to him... as long as he was with _her_...

"I...I-I can't... you'll just... get in the way!" She said as she pinched her eyes tightly closed.

"Please... Namine..." Itachi said as he came up to her and hugged her.

'It's not possible... for _him_ to love... is it?' Namine thought as she just stood there in his grasp. Not being able to move. Not wanting to move. Just wanting to stay there, against his warm, soft chest. His breath soothing her to sleep, his hands rubbing her back to calm her. Nothing was better than his love... Not even killing...

"Just... stay with me... be with me... stay by my side and never leave..." He said to her.

'He's lying... HE'S LYING!!!' Namine thought. She couldn't believe that she was falling for him... yet again...

_How could he do this to her...?_

She pulled away from him, "What do you want from me?" She yelled at him. Tears seeping through her eyes.

"Namine... you know why..." He said, in a voice that sounded... _caring_...

"Why?" She asked once again, dropping her sword to the ground.

"Namine..." Itachi said he said as he went up to her again and pulled her into another hug.

"Don't say it! It's not true! Nothings ever true!" Namine said as she started to cry in his shoulder.

"You know that it's true... you know that I love you..." Itachi said quietly.

"Don't Itachi... just... leave me alone..." She cried. "I have to kill you..."

"No you don't... you don't have to listen to him..." Itachi said as he ran his fingers through her black hair.

"... But... I don't have anywhere else left to go..." She said quietly.

"Of course you do..." He chuckled.

She looked up at him, hope in her eyes.

"You have me... that's all that matters..." He said as he placed his hand on her chin.

"And... Namine... **you're** all that matters to me..." He said as he cupped it to make her look at him.

"Itachi..." She said quietly.

_One... just one kiss couldn't hurt..._

Itachi pulled her in... So slowly, but it felt like it was going so fast...

_Could it...?_

_... And it did..._

Itachis soft, perfect lips collided with her with such passion un-known. She couldn't do anything but kiss back. She couldn't help it. She _wanted _it. She _needed _it. She _craved _it. She's wanted this for so long. Unable to reach the young Uchiha's heart by her own. But all she had to do... was wait...

_And "yes" would come..._


End file.
